Input/Output (“I/O”) operations are costly in a large database system. Large database systems manage thousands, if not millions, of different tables. Such database systems continually receive I/O requests related to many different tables resident in the database system. Often, the I/O requests are related to tables that are not currently loaded and/or resident in memory. In order to perform the request, the database system must allocate memory or reuse database cache resources and load the target tables. In large database system, the allocation and loading of a table is often required for each I/O request. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.